Dragandr Meritocratic Monarchy
The Dragandr Meritocratic Monarchy is the government that rules the Dragandr. It is the most recent of many governments the Dragandr have had over the past 10,000 years, based off of the Karnasaur Meritocratic Federation, who helped them get into space. Though colonies of the Dragandr are allowed to have their own governments and rules, any that are opposed to those of the Dragandr's are opposed by the Dragandr. Usually if this hapens the Dragandr will pressure the government to change it, but if they refuse more action may be used against them. History Before the formation of the current government, the Dragandr had a series of governments, including a theocracy, democratic timocracy, geniocracy, dictatorship, and then finally an oligarchy consisting of two consuls. However; after the events of the Second Dragandr Civil War and the Llyss'Adain Conflict, the race was thrown in temporary anarchy as there was no agreement upon government. However; with the help of the Karnasaurs, they formed a monarchy, and after reaching space, changed it into a meritocratic monarchy. To avoid corruption, they formed a council to balance the power of the monarchy. Government The government of the Dragandr revolves around a single leader, called the Philosopher King (or Queen if a female is chosen), who leads the government. They make most of the decisions of the race, though their actions can be overturned by the Sage Council. Philosopher King/Queen The Philosopher King is the leader of the Dragandr and head figure of the government. As leader, they decide on how the empire should go, whether it be war, use of new knowledge, capital crimes, and other legislative tasks. Also, they can call a council meeting between the Sage Council and themself if they need advice. Sometimes, if the leader is truly unsure, they may ask the Sage Council to vote for what to do. A Philosopher King or Queen is determined by trials and voting. Though usually members of the Sage Council run for the position, any citizen of the empire can gain the position, granted they have no criminal record beyond Againd'Ja Iori level. Before any candidate even officially tries to run for the position, they must first pass a series of trials called the Way of the Dragandr. The trials, in order, are as followed: Trial One: Trial of the Body This Trial is to test both the physical and mental state of the candidate, as they must be intelligent as well as strong to be victorious in battle. Each candidate must successfully complete a physical obstacle course, and then immeadiatly win a battle simulation. If the candidate passes both successfully, they have completed the first Trial. Trial Two: Trial of the Past The second Trial is the most basic of the Trials, though one of the hardest. The candidate must complete a exam of the Dragandr's whole history and pass it with either a perfect score or almost perfect score (basically only one or two answers wrong). Then they must recite from memory one of the Thirteen Themes of Dragandr, and have a speech prepared to answer why they chose the particular Theme. Trial Three: Trial of the Spirit The longest of the Trials, the candidate must go on a spiritual retreat, and not come back untill an important fact about their life and future is revealed to them. Trial Four: Trial of the Stars The fastest, and often considered the easiest, of the Trials. The candidate is left on a uninhabited world near the frontier of the empire blindfolded untill the vessel that brought them there leaves. With only a small starship, they must navigate and make it back to Taerrus before a month passes. Trial Five: Trial of the King The last and final Trial, this trial is a recap of the other trials, as well as some new parts in order to truly challenge the candidate. The candidate must first repass a shorter version of the history test taken before. Then, they must make a speech in which they explain how they have taken the revelation they found in Trial Three to heart and lived by it. Then, they must lead one side of a mock battle to victory, not only by defeating the other side but by capturing their flag, which is hidden, while defending their own. Finally, they must create their own Theme in honor of the Thirteen Themes of Dragandr. Voting Once the candidates have passed all the trials and have proven themselves worthy, they can start campaining and getting voters. After a year of campaining, the empire is split into seven broad voting areas, and the Havra'Ka'Liua (Week of Choosing) begins. Once all the votes are in and counted, each section is assigned to a Sage of the Sage Council, and the results are read by the representative Sage. Whoever has the most votes is the winner. Once the winner is announced, the Havra'Ka'Juni (Week of Festivals) begins, ending with the Franga'Ju'Inu'Nethla (Crowning of the King). Coronation At the Coronation of the new Philosopher King or Queen, it is custom for the new King or Queen to first make a speech to the people, adressing the current situation of the empire and how they are going to lead it to even more greatness. Then, once that is done, the King and Queen recites the three Harabi'Gols, or Ruler-Oaths. The Oaths are promises the new King or Queen make to the people. The Oaths are the following: *I (the new King or Queen), swear to be but a vessel to the people's will. I promise I will listen to both admiration and critisism equally, and take both to heart. *I swear to be impartial and unbiased in my choices. I will rule fairly, and never let injustice creep into my judgement. *At last, I finally swear to lead the Dragandr to the knowledge we seek, so that together a new existence of peace and tranquility can be achieved. Once all the Oaths have been made, the candidate officially becomes the new leader of the Dragandr as their Philosophy King (or Queen). Sage Council The Sage Council is a relatively new legislative body, made to balance the power of the Philosopher King. They are basically a group of advisors with the power to pass legislative actions if the king or queen is undecided. Also, if a majority of the populace agrees, the Sage Council can vote to kick out the leader if they are doing a bad job. The current members of the Sage Council are as followed: *Plato'Homerus, unofficial leader of the Council *Xorin'Juti *Kintus'Maa *Jurrt'Kali *Dreng'Puru *Yurid'Klinu *Ashtar'Rotho Crime and Punishment Againd'Ja Iori (Very Minor Crime in Mnemosyne Speak) Usually those that have commited Againd'Ja Iori have to either pay a fine, or do community service. Crimes of Againd'Ja Iori level are theft, vandalization, and the like. Againd Iori (Minor Crime) Crimes like illegal trading and minor assault are under this level. Usually offendandts are put into jail, unless they pay a large fine and do much community service. Druarag Iori (Moderate Crime) Assault, defrauding or major stealing, and destruction of property all fall under this catagory. The offendant serves some imprisonment (up to a few years) and manual labor. There is no option for simply paying off a fine. Glaurin Iori (Major Crime) Crimes like murder, major assault, mass destruction of property, and stealing massive sums and being on the run for a while all earn this rank. Offenders are put in prison for a long time (minimum number amount of years is 100), and besides manual labor they might have their property taken by the government. Glaurin'Ja Iori (Very Major Crime) Crimes like treason, mass murder, massive destruction sprees, or attempts of sabotage of the race's image are among the crimes in this rank. Offenders are most likely either sent to jail for life or banished from the empire, with death threats if they return. Rarely, if a offender's crime is extremely great, the leader will call a vote in order to decide if the criminal should be killed. If the vote is a no, the criminal is banished forever. Category:Governments Category:Meritocracies Category:Monarchies Category:Governments with unicameral legislations